


A study in Blue

by ssantisheep



Series: Band of Dragons [1]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Dragon! snafu, Gen, I have no other choice, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Yes I know, also now I'll have to post the others and write them, also watch me having no inspiration for the title, and girl! sledge, but hey look!, first fic in my AU! yeah, it's beginning guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugenia Sledge had declared, at the age of seven, that she wanted to be a dragon rider.  </p><p>Quick study of Eugenia & Snafu relationship in the temeraire AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A study in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo! If you didn't know I have drown myself in a Temeraire/HBO war crossover and this is the first published fic out of that. I wrote it mainly to get a bit out of the main one where I was hitting a wall but to keep in the same spirit. It's short but it's a quick study nothing too fancy.
> 
> Beta-ed by my sister! (thank you especially since you are not in the Temeraire fandom! )
> 
> Sorry Temeraire fandom I know you don't have a lot of fiction and here I come with a crossover... but hey between small fandom we should help each other right?

Eugenia Sledge had declared, at the age of seven, that she wanted to be a dragon rider. Her scandalized mother had tried to explain to her that it was a very dangerous job and she was too fragile anyway. What with her heart condition.

But Eugenia was not one to be stopped so easily once she had decided something. After arguing and pleading and compromising at the age of twelve she was accepted in the royal Aerial Corps. She came into the Corps later than expected maybe, but the moment she put on the uniform she just _knew_. It was what she was meant to be.

She quickly went up in the hierarchy as she demonstrated to be an excellent aviator. She knew that one day she was going to be a captain. Women were still rare in the Corps so they were all assured of a position. She also knew that once her situation would be settled at some point she would have to have kids, in hope to have a baby girl as a future captain for her dragon.

Since the rule had changed and dragons were choosing their partner however the waiting varied a lot. And Eugenia became part of those lucky ones who got choose very early by incredibly important dragons. (Walt Hasser, captain of the fire-breather named Ray, was also a part of this club.)

At the age of 24 a longwing who called himself Snafu choose her. Eugenia was baffled by this choice. She had very often saw Snafu –aspiring captain were permitted to meet and talk to the dragons to let them have an idea- but for what she had gathered, Snafu seemed aloof and completely uninterested in anyone. Every girls talking to him had agreed that he wasn’t the most polite dragon but that he was also kind of creeping them out.

Eugenia however decided to try it. She had been given a chance. This dragon had chosen her. She would do her best. But knowing _why her_ maybe would help knowing how to act around him.

“I don’t know. Ya seemed nice. Ya smelled nice. Ya look weak but there is steel underneath.”

Snafu answered in his slurred French-heavily influenced voice. (As an egg he had apparently been exposed to French speaker –how she asked herself? Prisonners? Traitors to Napoleon? But how could they have been closed enough to the eggs? - and it somehow came out now when he spoke English.)

Eugenia supposed that his slurring speech wasn’t made to attract sympathy from the others.

_There is steel underneath._

“How could you know that? You hardly asked me any questions?”

“But the others dragons did and they spoke about each candidate. Why ask questions when the others do it already and then share the result? I like the fact that despite your mother’s refusal you didn’t give up. And now, look, ya’re an aviator.”

It was true she had spoken to that to one of the others longwing. She hadn’t mentioned her heart condition, fearing that it would discourage dragons. Maybe she ought to tell Snafu. But her medicine worked. She shouldn’t worry the dragon about nothing. _(Liar, you don’t want him to reject you_ a little voice in her head whispered. She ignored it.)

The first few days of their partnerships were rocky. They were both trying to understand each other while in her free time she was searching for a crew. Snafu’s reputation had followed him and no one seemed eager to work on a dragon that reek unwillingness.

“I would have loved to be with you but since I already have my dragon...” Sid said and Eugenia could only sighed.

Sid and her were childhood friend. It was part his fault that she had been drawn to the aviator world. He had been chosen by Chuckler a Royal Copper as his captain, and his formation was almost complete. While she hadn’t been able to find a crew. How hard can it be? She had a longwing shouldn’t it interest people to be on the back of one of the most dangerous dragons in the world? He spitted acid for God’s sake.

“No more luck today, eh?”

“It would be more helpful if you showed yourself on your good side.”

“Don’t have one.” She huffed at him. He only slightly swished his tail. She was sure that if dragon could smile smugly he _would._

She would love to hate him. But somehow she was already fond of the bastard.

It was officer Burgin who save Eugenia. He came to her and asked her to be her first lieutenant. Eugenia had of course heard about him. He was seen as one of the best and a good candidate to become captain.

“Don’t you want to wait a little longer? You might become captain very soon?”

“I’d love to be captain but I think gaining experience on a longwing can only be beneficial… Besides you don’t have a crew yet so I thought you might want the help.”

“I do! I’m surprised I suppose.” But she smiled at him and extended her hand “Well in that case: welcome aboard First Lieutenant Burgin.”

“Pleasure to serve with you captain Sledge.”

And because he knew people he managed to get her a crew. She had to make sure they understand that she was in charge but they seemed completely okay with her. They were more worried about Snafu.

“They don’t like me?” the dragon asked, curious.

“No. I think… Well they just wonder if you’ll be fit in combat. If you won’t run back to the base.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You haven’t show of lot of motivation during training.”

“But it’s training. It’s boring.” He nudged her with his muzzle. “Ya like me Sledge right?” He had this annoying habit of calling her by her last name.

“Yes. I don’t know why, but I _do_ like you. Now we’re going flying tomorrow morning. Please be nice with them.”

Being nice, to Snafu, meant apparently, flying at high speed and twirling in the air. She had a moment when she thought that they were going to all walk away but at the end they all seemed very excited.

“They thought he was lazy. He just shown them he can do incredible trick. They’re reassured and pumped for it.” Burgin told her.

Eugenia just smiled at him, a smile of relief. When she was alone with Snafu she hugged him –or at best she can- and whispered:

“Thank you. Thank you to have chosen me and to believe in me.”

She heard a sort of deep rumble –she might compare it to a cat purring- before Snafu picked her in his paw “I like ya, Sledge I told ya right. And for ya I might try to be the best.”

She laughed: “Okay. Thank you for that.”

And Eugenia couldn’t help but imagine her whole life like that, peaceful and spending time to learn how to understand Snafu and make the best of his ability. But her sickness was still there and it made itself known.

They were in the air and she didn’t realize immediately that her heart beating a bit faster had nothing to do with the exercise, had nothing to do with being up in the air going fast and the diving, swirling motion.

She started struggling to breathe and felt dizzy. She put a hand on Snafu’s neck hoping the dragon would feel it and looked at her. Her other hand gripped the harness (or the strap that was closest) and she tried to regulate herself, to concentrate but it was all blurry and there was a ringing sound in her ear.

Snafu looked at her –annoyed look at first- before he called –with worry she noticed- :

“Sledge?”

She managed to make a hand motion indicating down. Burgin came up to her

“Captain sledge what’s … Are you okay? What is happening? Bloody hell! Are you all right??”

She wanted to answer something like “of course” but she blacked out.

When she finally re-opened her eyes, she was in her room. Someone had changed her clothes. She felt better but tired. She managed to get up on her elbow before Sid was rushing to her:

“Eugenia! Are you all right? Did the medicine stopped working?”

“I don’t think so… it’s just… from time to time there no helping it I suppose.”

“Your first lieutenant was mad with worry.” And in a more accusingly tone he told her “You didn’t tell him. Nor Snafu. Do you have any idea how he was once you landed? Chuckler had to intervene so we could take you inside to examine you.”

She grimaced slightly. She could only imagine the scene.

“I need to speak with them. Apologize.”

“Why did you even try to keep it secret?”

“Because… Because I was afraid Snafu would reject me if he knew. And For Lieutenant Burgin… I completely forgot.”

“You forgot about your illness?” his voice indicated disbelief and Eugenia could only nod. She had forgotten that Burgin need to know. The captains on the crew she served always knew because of the medical record and she thought… well she thought that somehow Burgin had read it. Which of course he wouldn’t. A captain had access to all his crew file but her subordinate couldn’t. Except in emergency situation.

She tried to get up completely but was hit by a wave of nausea. Sid put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You should rest. Eat a bit. And sleep. I’ll tell them that you had awaken and that you’ll come see them tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled gently at her:

“That’s what friends are for.”

After a nap and a dinner she did felt better and was able to get up and get dressed. She slowly make her way to the pavilion of Snafu, feeling a weight in her stomach. What if the dragon decided that it didn’t want her anymore? What if he refused a sick Captain?

She finally arrived and found him sprawled on his side. His eyes opened and fixed on her before he lifted his head.

“Sledge. Ya’re alive.”

“Of course I am. Sid must have told you that.”

He didn’t look particularly angry. Annoyed maybe?

“I’m sorry if I worried you. I didn’t mean to keep it a secret.”

“Ya’re going to die sledge?”

The question hit her more because she hadn’t expecting it.

“Well, like everyone I guess. But maybe I might die a bit earlier than expected...”

“But ya’re not gonna drop dead right here, right now?”

“No.” she put her hands on her hips hoping to project confidence.

“It would be annoying if ya do. I’ll have to find another captain. I quite like ya. Can ya still be my captain? Isn’t it dangerous?”

“It happens rarely. I mean it never happened before right? It had to happen once. And better now that in a combat situation.”

Snafu stayed silent for a moment fixing her with his yellow eyes.

“I was worried. When I turned around you looked all pale and shit. Don’t do that again.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good. Now that it’s settled I’ll go eat.”

She frowned. The morning time for eating had passed already.

“You didn’t eat this morning already?”

“I wasn’t hungry.” He didn’t elaborate but Eugenia read between the lines. She put her hand on his muzzle. “Sorry.”

She felt lighter when she watched him fly away for his cow and went back to the barrack to find Burgin.

Maybe she could make this work, she thought. She probably could. Snafu was still her dragon and she was going to make everyone who doubted them eat their words.

 

**THE END**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
